Talk:The Reluctant Stowaway/@comment-31687805-20170408120942
Greetings all! Davor6t3 here. Stumbling upon this "site" by accident I must say I enjoy it very much and hope to contribute to "it" in the future for sometime to come! (please forgive any "typos" as the text editor here does not "auto-correct" so if a term or comment is lacking please fell free to contact me for clarification or debate) Before doing so I would like to inform those reading any comment that I submitt I am by no means an "Renowned Authority" on LIS, however, I would considered myseld a "Quasi-Expert" or at minimum one that would reserach "anything" in question about the show as "a viewer" with what is made available as "fact" via what the audience is "given" by way of the Televised series as reference! I enjoy the series so much that I will try and make comment on each Episode as to quality or at least "rebuttle" on the "scientific" and "background" sections et al as well as engage in any dialogue that anyone here would like to about the series. That being said I would like to add one of my first "comments" As to Dr Smith being lucky that there was a breathable atmosphere. That is too easy to refute as "luck" The Sicentific section itself states the J2 would have ".....breathable atmosphere for 8 hours" since Dr Smith awoke after the takeoff "some time" before the launch plus 8 hours before the robot's planned attack and the the rest of the crew was awoken as well before that time there is no need to make "that" a point of contention as when Don is awoken the ship surely has the atmosphere "reinstated" As to "why" Dr smith is "not removing the "power pack" to keep the Robot from "attacking" He (or anyone else for that matter) would surely think that for the time being (and with more pressing matters to take care of before ones demise) turing off the Power to the Robot would be sufficient! After all how many people turn the Power off "completely" while going out of their house (even if a over night stay somewhere) instead of just turning off one's electric stove or TV) As to "why" didn't he contact Alpha Control earllier....perhaps he was thinking of a way to "wessle" out of the fact that he was on the ship first? Then while the mayhem ensued with the meteor storm was more concerned with saving his life? As to the Robot walking then glides later on....He all walk instead of running most of the time. The Robot "walks" or "climbs" when necessary (in and out of the space pod up onto rocks or depistals etc) so for him to use the treads is more convenient and practicle istead fo "walking" The transmitter that Don uses to communicate with Dr Robinson is in a different location so perhaps the one in use during the Space Walk is an intercom and not the one that Dr Smith breaks (long range communication) so it matters not that Don is able to use "one" As to the reason a Dr Smith Stunt Double is used" when the robot "blasts him" Almost any scene in every episode where Dr Smith has to fall or get zapped a double is used! Even when he is "bowling" and just has to fall! even when he has to look inside the ordinace box and smoke goes in his face....Perhaps Jonathan Harris in real life not only had severe "clostrophobia" but also an aversion to any situation where harm could come to him in even the most remote way! As to why Don is not automatically "revived" as the General states if something could go wrong....with Dr Smith's add weight and everything about the "operation" of the J2 was calculated down to a fraction of an once....perhaps the computer lost almost all of its regular operating capacity. Kust like anyone's home PC if it "locks up" one can most always not be able to even open antoher "wondow" or program! Classic Lines! Don "If I where you.. ""Colonel"" (with distain) I'd keep my mouth shut" Don repeats this in many differnt way in subsequent episodes and is quite funny!